Victor the Crocodile
Victor the Crocodile is a green crocodile whose attitude is mean and nasty. He is notable for being a bully towards helpless animals. He can sometimes be grumpy. Personality Victor's personality is rude, spiteful, and troublesome. He is known for frightening other animals and is very notorious for splashing and biting them. Victor is eventually warned by the other animals. Sometimes, he is very stubborn and refuses to follow advice from the other animals. Victor sometimes does evil laughs to see if someone is approaching but fails. Physical Appearance He is a large green crocodile with white teeth and light green spikes on his back. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Kevin the Crocodile (first appearance) * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo (crocodiles mentioned only) * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Georgina the Giraffe (no lines) * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure Season 2 * The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom * The Story of Ronald and Rosie * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbors (only chuckles) * The Story of Victor the Crocodile Season 3 * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day Season 4 * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders (no lines) Gallery Animation Theme 9.jpg|Victor's jaws in the opening song. Theme 10.jpg|Victor biting Toby in the opening song. What's Your Name.jpg|Lucy talking to Victor about his name. Ep 2 2.jpg Ep 2 4.jpg Ep 2 5.jpg Victor.jpg|Victor's endearing grin Ep 2 7.jpg Butterfly Bully.jpg|Victor bullying a butterfly Ep 2 9.jpg|Victor emerging from the tulips and lilies Ep 2 10.jpg Ep 2 19.jpg Ep 2 20.jpg Ep 2 21.jpg Ep 2 22.jpg Ep 2 26.jpg Ep 2 27.jpg Ep 2 28.jpg Ep 2 30.jpg Ep 2 31.jpg Ep 2 37.jpg Ep 2 38.jpg Ep 2 39.jpg Ep 2 44.jpg Ep 2 46.jpg Ep 2 60.jpg|Victor biting Toby's tail Ep 2 62.jpg Ep 2 63.jpg Ep 2 64.jpg|Kevin about to bite Victor's tail Ep 2 65.jpg|Kevin biting Victor's tail Ep 2 66.jpg Ep 2 67.jpg|Victor screaming when Kevin bit his tail. Ep 2 68.jpg Ep 2 69.jpg|Victor screaming in pain when he bit his own tail. Ep 2 71.jpg|Victor crying with an injured tail. Ep 2 75.jpg|Lucy and Victor Ep 2 76.jpg|Victor showing his crooked tail. Ep 6 21.jpg Ep 6 22.jpg Ep 6 24.jpg Ep 6 26.jpg|Victor looks after the fake crocodile, which reveals to be a log. Ep 6 29.jpg Ep 6 51.jpg Ep 6 63.jpg Ep 6 64.jpg Ep 6 68.jpg Ep 6 72.jpg Ep 9 45.jpg Ep 9 46.jpg Ep 15 35.jpg Ep 15 36.jpg Ep 15 38.jpg Ep 15 39.jpg Ep 15 40.jpg Ep 49 22.jpg Crocodile.jpg Ep 61 48.jpg|Victor and his filthy teeth. Trivia * Despite being a villain, Victor is also known for rescuing animals in danger (which makes him a hero). This happens in Episode 25. * Victor is the only character whose name starts with the letter "V". * Victor is either based on a slender-snouted crocodile or Nile crocodile. * Victor is the first animal who arrives in the zoo besides the other main characters. * Victor has one-hundred white teeth (according to the book written by Vrombaut). * His first appearance was in Episode 2, despite being shown in the opening song. Victor is seen biting Toby on his tail. Victor is soon later bitten by Kevin after biting Toby. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Tricksters Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Crocodilians